


Bittersweet revenge

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock is a vampire, WankLock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: Molly's father killed vampire Sherlock's best friend, revenge will be against his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It was a tenebrous castle, a cursed castle, that was what the villagers called it in their surroundings. Nobody dared to pass near there, no one wanted to climb its meadow.

 _"A vampire"_ said the gossips.

The night was rainy, the lights of the castle were lit, there was a silhouette moving everywhere inside, the silhouette seemed to float, it moved fast.

The castle was stonegray, full of vines on cracked walls. The windows were pure art,the design was exquisite as was the main door, which was huge, dark brown with gold pieces covered in dust.

Inside, a man was preparing to get out of there, took his long coat and covered his hair, a black color like the same night, his curls were crushed a little. There was hatred in his eyes, which were a deep blue-green, his skin white and pale as the best sculpture it had ever existed.

His cheekbones shadowed his cheeks. His lips were the most perfect curve.

"It's time" he told himself once prepared. The rain didn’t stop.

* * *

 

 

Very near there in a small house in the middle of the field was Molly, daughter of Ernest Hooper, vampire hunter. He ceased to exist at the hands of a creature of the night more than two years ago, leaving his daughter alone on earth forever.

The rain was hitting the windows by the wind, Molly hated the rain, The memory of his father never ceased to hurt despite the time elapsed, was a simple and sensitive girl, her hair was brown, silky and straight, her skin pale as the moon, was thin and never had the knowledge in the art of kill vampires, as his father called him. He was going to start teaching her this year when she turned 24, but it can not be anymore.

Lightning moved all the foundations of her house, Molly covered her ears and approached the tiny fireplace in the middle of her living room, another violent thunder shook everything, but this time it was different, the tremor returned, but this time there was no lightning but a door open violently entered the water of the rain with the wind, turning off the fireplace and ruffling the girl, which stopped quickly to close the door.

When she did, she went back to her living room, but she wasn’t alone. A man was sitting in his father's chair. Her soul froze.

"Who ... who are you?" She asked in a trembling voice

The stranger said nothing, just laughed at her bitterly.

"It's not even worth killing you, you're really a weakling, you're not worthy daughter of your father"

Molly swallowed. She got nervous seeing the stranger get up.

"What do you want? Reveal who you are "

The stranger laughed again. Down his hood and revealed his face, a face carved by the angels themselves.

Molly began to tremble, cold and fear combined. "Why are you here? What do you want? Did you know my father? "

She might not have knowledge, but knew that he was a vampire just by seeing his face devoid of life, so pale, his skin highlighted by those bright eyes, full of anger and revenge.

"Your father" began to speak to her, the girl stepped back every step he took. "kills my best friend, and I have left a rather bitter taste, should I return the favor don’t you think?" He said looking at her intensely from head to toe.

Molly was breathing hard. "I ... I ... I'm sorry ... I ... it's not my fault ... please don’t kill me" she said scared.

"Tell me your name , creature" demanded the vampire.

"Molly" she said looking at him with frightened eyes.

"Look at me Molly, look closely at my face because it's the last face you'll see" and with that she felt a cold blow on the left side of her face and everything went black.

 

The rain was still listening, when she woke up realized that she was in a dungeon, it was very dark, the bars were very thick and there was a small window with bars, the light of the moon came through there, also the cold and the rain. The left side of her face hurt, the stranger had hit her, she was sure.

Nobody would ever go looking for her, she was alone, had no friends or family. She sat rested her back on the wall and buried her head between her knees to sob.

"Oh what we have here" She hears someone say.

When raised her head she saw a young man with black eyes, his skin pale and white, his hair was black too.

The man went through the bars and knelt in front of Molly. The young woman tried to escape, but the man grabbed her arm tightly and lifted her off the floor.

"Leave me please leave me" sob. "What do you want with me?"

The man laughed and threw her violently to the floor, hitting her head, grabbed her neck while she was on the floor and his hands were cold as ice, tight her throat.

"Enough" someone else said.

The man released her immediately and went through the bars of the cell to stand beside him.

"Go away Jim" he said.

Molly was on the floor coughing, some tears came out. In an instant the man was next to her and took her by her arm to have her standing.

His gaze was intense, the man looked at her lips, which were injured and had blood around, Molly didn’t move, just looked into his eyes without blinking.

"No human has looked at me as intensely and steadily in my eyes as you, weakling" he ran his right hand over her lips to cleanse the blood and suck on his fingers.

"If you are going to kill me, do it right now" said Molly sobbing

"Oh no, and miss so much fun?" His voice was deep. "When you meet your filthy father , tell him that Sherlock Holmes killed his daughter"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Two days had passed since her abduction at the hands of the vampire Sherlock, in those days he was approaching to give her only a miserable and small portion of water. Molly felt weak, without strength. The vampire laughed at her, mocked her weakness and human frailty.

She just wanted to die, go with her father and end this agony, the fear of being attacked surpassed her all the time. The other vampire -Jim-  did not reappear.

On the third day Molly began to hallucinate, the cold and hunger made her tremble, she saw that the bars of her cell were gone.

"I'm going crazy, God help me" She said sobbing.

But the bars were not there, she got up with a great effort and headed towards the exit of her cell, the bars appeared at once and a bitter laugh resounded in the space.

"Oh you're such a naive Molly" Sherlock laughed at the bars.

Molly held on to the bars so as not to fall, she was very weak and felt cold sweat. She raised her left arm and put it on his chest, the vampire opened his eyes surprised, his lips joined. "Why do you let me die like that?" The girl asked, looking at him in the eye.

Sherlock returned his gaze intensely. "You're not allowed to touch me, woman" although he made no effort to get out of the gentle touch of her hand on his chest.

Molly saw everything blurred, her eyes reddened, the anguish though her entire body.

"You're sad because you miss your friend ... I know what it feels like to miss someone ... time can heal the pain, you should know that, right? I'm very sorry for the pain my father has caused you, I can see it in your eyes , your eyes are ... I mean "she said agitated, her body was weakening, her right hand grabbing the bar with all the strength she had left " I'm sorry, it was my father's job ... "

Sherlock looked at her intensely, could not believe the audacity of the young woman. "You don’t know anything about pain, you'll know with the one that will cause you from now on," he said coldly and through the bars.

Molly took a step back but her body was no longer strong and her body fell back, although Sherlock caught her before falling to the ground. His knees were on the ground and the girl on his lap almost unconscious.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, I'm sorry you feel so much pain, but my death will not bring back your friend, I'm sorry" She said with tear-filled eyes.

There was something in this human, she saw his eyes as if she really saw through him. They looked at each other for a few seconds when Sherlock noticed the tremors in Molly. He put his hand on her face, cold sweat ran down her temples, his hand followed her neck and felt her pulse, her fingers reached the center of her chest feeling the beats of her heart.

She just watched him without strength, "he's going to kill me" she thought closing his eyes.

There was something in this man, this vampire, he was sad, "why do I care if he's sad? he wants to kill me, I should not care " but her hand met his hand, his hand was cold, big and firm. But everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up was in a  beautiful room, works of art, a huge bed with silk sheets, pillows of the finest, a lamp illuminated the room and there was also a fireplace lit, the room was warm.

In a chair near her was Sherlock, he got up immediately and sat down next to her, his gaze was cold and steady.

"You've slept two days"

"Oh ... where am I?" She said confused.

"One of the rooms in my castle," he said coldly, his gaze seeing to the depths of her soul.

"But why am I here?"

"You always ask so many questions?"

Molly sighed and wanted to get up, as she stood face to face with the vampire and for a moment she blushed.

There was something, an attraction, a pressure in the room, he looked at her as if he wanted to devour her, his gaze was fixed on her lips, she looked at his face, she looked haunted by that man, he was totally beautiful.

He came close to her lips and felt the girl's breathing. "I should kill you Molly Hooper" he said gently placing the tips of his fingers on the nape of her neck, with his thumb caressing her throat, Molly swallowed and became nervous. She was attracted to her captor, she was attracted to the creature of the night that her father tried so hard to banish from this land, cursed creatures.

There was almost no space between their lips and his other hand ran down her waist and Molly closed her eyes. "Eat" said the vampire rising suddenly, near her bed was a table full of food and drinks, the vampire went quickly to the exit of the room, he left without looking back.

Molly felt her heart pounding, she was ashamed to feel wet between her legs as his fingers traced her waist.

"Oh God" she said taking her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Molly resting after her meal, it was exquisite. She realized that had different clothes and blushed at the thought of whether he had changed her and seen her body.

She got up and went straight to the door, knew it was going to be locked but she was wrong, the door was open, her head and the hall was dark, she went out and walked barefoot, the floor was cold although it was carpeted, the moonligt illuminated the hall, there was a deep silence, only the wind was heard and some drops of very fine rain hit the windows.

There were also many doors, she walks stealthily when  reach the end of the hall, the moonlight did not reach there, she touched the wall with her hand and turned around to go back to her room, but she hit something, the darkness did not allow her see nothing.

Hands placed on her waist and cornered her against the wall, a hand came up to her face and lifted up, Molly could see blue and green eyes watching her.

"Who said you could leave your room? Are you curious, right? Were you looking for me? You are perverse, like all humans, your desires made you get out of there Molly Hooper, " he said, speaking directly to her left ear.

Molly was nervous. "No, I ... I wanted to take a breath." Her hands dared to touch his waist. He was thin, but his body was fit. The vampire closed the space between them and put a hand on her thigh lifting her dress slowly.

"Before killing you I will devour you"

"Oh god" Sigh Molly. She cursed herself for being attracted to this man, she should hate him, he wanted to kill her, why then did her heart feel out of her chest? Why did he make her so wet?

Molly felt Sherlock tremble as she traveled his back. The attraction they felt was inexplicable to both. The vampire lifted her up and forced her legs around his waist, lifted her dress so her center touched his cock, Molly could feel it hard, very hard and only her knickers and pants separated them. Both moaned.

Sherlock approached to her lips slowly and Molly put her hands in his hair, pulling hard from his curls when their lips joined, Sherlock moaned in her mouth at the feel of it. When their tongues found themselves they lost reason, the vampire pushed towards her center making her moan, kept thrusting very slowly in her center when his lips found her neck, the young girl moaned softly at the feel of the hardness of his cock against her center as he pushed one and again and again, his pace was slow. Their moans could be heard in the middle of the silent night. Their lips met again, his tongue invaded her mouth and his hand tearing the front of her dress exposing her breasts to the cold air of the hall.

He played them again and again, his slow rhythm started to get faster, his cock pulsed, He was hard and  wanted to break free and bury himself in this woman. Molly felt her orgasm begin, when Sherlock put his tongue in her breasts was very close, "Oh god" she moaned pulling her head back and pushing Sherlock’s head towards her breasts.

His tongue danced around her nipple, he bit and licked her with all his tongue, his teeth left marks, Sherlock felt Molly's hand on his cock "Oh yes" he moaned between her breasts, his rhythm took more quickly, his cock beat hard , he was close and when his fingers made contact with her clitoris Molly could not hold it anymore, his fingers moved quickly and made her have an orgasm instantly, "Sherlock ..." she moaned breathlessly. The vampire moaned and Molly felt his cock throb and pulse, felt a wet in his pants that was not hers.

Even in the darkness of the hall, Sherlock descended her to the floor, took her face and gave her a passionate kiss, his tongue invaded her mouth uncontrollably, Molly returned the kiss with the same ferocity.

"Go back to your room, do not leave until I go back in there," down his hand to her still sensitive clitoris, Molly groaned , " You will not touch until I order it”

Molly breathed agitated. "Understood?" he said, rubbing her clitoris in circles.

"Un ... understood"

"Perfect, my dear, return to your room"

* * *

 

Molly returned to her room, blushing, taking her face, but still did not stop smiling, she was confused by this man and what they had just done, he had her have an orgasm and he cum in his pants.

She lay down exhausted, woke up a few hours later because of the noise of the door, the curtains were closed, she felt the weight of someone in her bed, when she wanted to open her eyes she felt her sheets no longer cover her and two hands crossed her legs and they stopped on her thighs.

She could see Sherlock with nothing on top, his chest was pale and fit, Molly wanted to run her tongue and bite as much as she could. Oh she felt so bad for her impure thoughts, but so good at the same time.

Sherlock spread her legs, his eyes stared at her, her clothes still broken by their previous encounter let see her naked breasts, the vampire  approached to lick them and with one hand took Molly’s wrist to pose on her head.

"You're going to beg to touch me," he said with one of her nipples in his mouth.

Molly moaned as his other hand was in the middle of her legs invading the entrance. A finger went wildly to the bottom and moved inside like an intruder. "Oh yes" moaned the young woman. The vampire descended little by little towards her center, added one more finger making the young pure moan.

With her free hand he touched her breasts, squeezed them and played with her nipples, her mouth kissed her clitoris.

"Ahhh" Molly moaned as his tongue touched her most sensitive spot.

Sherlock pulled out his fingers, licked them looking at her deeply, stood up with his elbows on both sides of her face to steal a passionate kiss, her hands took his hair and his back, touched everything shecould touch.

Sherlock groaned when he felt her hands on his skin, pushed hard against her cunt. His cock was hard again, so hard that it hurt, put his hand and caressed him giving himself pleasure in the middle of the girl's legs. Molly moaned at the feel of his moaning in her mouth as he touched himself between her legs.

Sherlock went down again and without a minute to lose put his mouth again on her clitoris, opened her legs and stuck his tongue in his cunt without mercy, savagely began to catch her with his tongue, in and out, her walls were soft, he drank everything that she generated, he discovered that he wanted to hear his name again, "Say my name when you come" demanded.

Molly just moaned and took his hair to bring him closer, "Oh yeah, oh God, Sherlock ... Sherlock ..." she said lifting her hips as the vampire opened his mouth and introduced all his tongue and licked all inside, "Sherlock ... "Molly come with a strong orgasm, so strong that it left her breathless.

The vampire knelt on the bed, his cock was hard against his pants.

"You're at my mercy, oh you have no idea what I will do to you, Molly Hooper, you'll be mine"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was driving her crazy, it was becoming impure, the young girl felt the betrayal in her whole body, she was falling for the most impure creature that has been walking for so many centuries on earth.

The night before the vampire made her come twice mercilessly, her tongue moved on all sides, it was long, his cock was long and hard, so hard that it seemed painful, she wanted to have it inside her, wanted to feel as he slowly slides inside her cunt. Wanted to feel how far he would get her to get wet by him.

These thoughts were impure, but this man is going to drive her crazy, activated even the deepest sexual desire with him. She wanted to be at his mercy, wanted to be caught by this creature without stopping.

That same night when he made her come on his tongue there was lightning, Sherlock slowly approached Molly.

"See you tomorrow creature"

Then he disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye.

Sherlock retired to the darkest part of the castle, the night immersed him in the deepest carnal desires with this young woman, something he had not felt for many years.

 _"Sherlock ..._ " Molly's voice moaning his name made him lock himself in his darkest room.

His cock was still hard, he sat in one of his velvety chairs and down his pants.

His hand closed his cock tightly and began to work it up and down, lust ran through his body. But it was not the same, wanted to bury his long cock inside that delicious woman.

His hand moved faster, the vampire's eyes were closed as was his left fist. The speed increased when remembering the scene in the corridor.

"Ahh ..."

His cum escaped quickly, covered his entire hand and belly.

"Shit" he said in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Molly was still locked in her room, it had been a day since their last meeting, she was near the window, some small drops of rain were falling, it was night, she had eaten that delicious dinner that appeared magically in her room.

Suddenly the door opens scandalously wide, Sherlock enters furious for her.

"Oh," Molly said as the vampire approached quickly and took her arm, pulling her close to him to kiss her. His tongue was present from the first moment. Causing a moan from the young woman.

His body imprisoned her against the window, his hands ripped her clothes leaving her half naked, Sherlock turned her over and her breasts touched the window, her head was tilted back as his hand was in her throat.

Molly could not help but arch her back supporting her ass on his cock, it was hard, the cold of the window in her breasts excited her.

"Look at yourself, look at how dirty you are, see everyone through this window, see how dirty and mine you are" said Sherlock lowering his pants with his right hand.

Molly moaned and felt his chest exposed in her back too, she will never know when he undressed so quickly.

Sherlock completely naked Molly, took his cock hard and hungry. He touched himself between her buttocks, feeling as she was getting wet more and more, passed the tip of his cock between her lovely buttocks, wetting her with his liquid. Both moaned.

The hand that was in her throat slid to her clit, began to move in circles while he continued to masturbate behind the girl, oh the sounds that made Sherlock.

His hand went up and down and supported his tip in the entrance of Molly while doing it, felt fantastic, put the tip in her entrance, only the tip and continued masturbating there, the heat of her cunt excited him more than anything.

"Oh god ... Oh," Molly moaned as she felt his tip invade her entrance. "Please put it all," the young woman begged.

"Ahh ... it feels good like that, do you feel it? Do you feel my tip inside? "Sherlock said masturbating non-stop, their bodies moving for friction, their breasts hit the window, their nipples were stiff, her hands resting on his thighs.

Sherlock continued touching her clit, she was very close to orgasm, while the vampire continued invading her entrance with his tip and touching himself at full speed, a voracious and hungry speed, Molly comes strongly at his tip.

They moaned loudly, and when it was Sherlock's turn to come, he scattered all his cum  between her buttocks as his hand descended the rhythm, a hand full of his own cum.

"Ahhh ... shit, shit" the vampire moaned.

"Ahhh," moaned Molly when she felt his tip slip through her cunt as he comes.

Sherlock noticed that he left marks around her waist and buttocks, he did not care, he wanted to make her his own, he wanted to mark it as his possession.

"Sherlock ..." said Molly

"Do not move," the vampire replied.

Sherlock moved away from her, and felt his hand slip with a cloth wiping her.

"Lie down, creature. Go lie down naked, I'll bring clothes later "

“Okay" Molly responded nervously to see he was still naked.

Once lying on bed with the sheets, he ran her body with his hands, he stopped at her breasts, the sheet was silky and felt so good.

"See you later, human" he said with hungry eyes.

"Kiss me" dared to say Molly.

The vampire approached without hesitation and kissed her with voracious passion, as a promise of the next thing to come.

Molly fell asleep deeply, hernaked bodies between the silky sheets really fit perfectly, but strange noises and something like screams resounded. She got up quickly, went to the window and saw how the man she had met - Jim - was walking away in the middle of the night in a carriage.

That night Sherlock did not return.

 

* * *

 

Molly found the room very cozy, there were old books on a bookshelf, the fireplace was beautiful, her bed was worthy of a princess, only she could not get out of there, her situation got worse, she was a prisoner of this man, but she did not even seem to mind her captive state.

She went to the door several times but it was always closed, but once when she came closer the door was open, went back down the hall, her nakedness was hit by the moonlight, she went through that corridor in which Sherlock made her moan for the first time, went deeper and saw some stairs.

She covered her breasts with her arms, down the stairs into a huge room, worthy of kings, was a dining room with a long table as elegantly presented as its velvety chairs, the darkness vanished when the candles of the chandelier began to light one by one.

Molly turned around when she heard a noise and saw Sherlock approaching her.

"You're still curious" he said approaching.

She instinctively ran towards him and kissed him, this surprised the vampire so much that he did not know what to do, to react his tongue was fighting with hers, her center was already wet and his cock went hard at once.

Molly devoured his mouth without stopping, Sherlock squeezed her arse tightly pushing to get friction with hs cock. She finished with the kiss and knelt quickly, unbuttoned his pants and without giving him a second to think she took his cock and put it in her mouth.

"Oh fuck" Sherlock moaned holding her hair, still surprised, closed his eyes to feel that hot mouth, her tongue running through every corner of his cock, it came in and out from her mouth, she doesn’t take it deep at first, but after a few minutes began to take it even further.

"Ahhh" moaned the vampire.

Molly was kneeling,fully naked sucking his cock without mercy, as he does with her, Sherlock took her head and began to thrust her mouth at the same pace, trying to control himself as much as he could, but this woman was about to make it come.

"Continue like this, continue" he said with his eyes closed.

His thrusts became deeper and frantic in her mouth, he could not control himself, he felt how her throat penetrated and she took it with her tongue.

Molly took it out of her mouth to breathe and licked everything, but not before licking his balls in a way that made his legs tremble. Again in her mouth and Sherlock took her without stopping, took her head and with an unstoppable frenzy went in and out through her mouth without mercy. The moans and noises were heard throughout the room.

Molly took it deep, so deep that Sherlock comes furiously with a heartrending moan.

His cum was slipping from her mouth, Sherlock knelt in front of her and wiped her with his own cloth.

"You really are a box of surprises Molly Hooper" he said approaching her mouth, devouring her with a passionate kiss that left her without a breath. "I need to fuck you right now"


End file.
